


He's My Father

by tiffanyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Story, Secret Stiles Stilinski, bad at tags, derek is nice, good read, hopefully :), short fic, sorry - Freeform, stiles is keeping a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyy/pseuds/tiffanyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can feel my heart pounding faster and faster as I get closer and closer to my house"<br/>The one where Stiles' father is a drunk and beats his only son. </p><p>(Bad description, Good read, Sad story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Father

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK... I WARNED YOU.   
> SHORT STORY  
> THANKS! LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS

**STILES POV**

I can feel my heart pounding faster and faster as I get closer and closer to my house. - I should have never left school just cause Derek needed help researching. Ugh of course I caved, it's Derek for fucks sake, who would say no to his deep emerald eyes and bulging muscles. The school called my dad... he probably left work...to. talk. to. me. - I pull up into the drive way and there it is, my dad's sheriff cruiser home early. I unlock the door and try to quickly make my way to my room. It's no use, he calls me into the kitchen before I even reach the second step.

"Stiles!!!" He yells I can already smell the whiskey, this is going to be bad. "What the fuck is this I'm hearing about you missing class!"

"I-I wasn't feeling go-o-od"

"feeling good my ass... you are one big screw up and you know what happens to screw ups... they get punished" he replies harshly.

I frantically search his face for a bluff or any sign of hesitation but all I notice is an empty bottle of Jack Danielle's. I am 99% positive that was completely full this morning. OH LORD. I began to back toward the living room but he only smirks. Before I can even think of reacting he is charging at me and his fist is connecting with my jaw.

The first blow was bad but he doesn't stop there. He never does. That punch thew me to the ground. I ball up into a protective position. After downing a whole bottle I doubt he will even be careful about where he hits me.

5 kicks to the ribs, 3 stomps on the shoulder, and a nice strong one to the eye. At first I think it is finally over but then the belt comes out. 1,2,3,4...56789101112 to the back crisscrossing and drawing blood. A lot of blood. The sick bastard grins and walks to his room. I actually crawl up the stairs to my room because I doubt standing is even an option. Sleep is all that I can think of. My eyes get heavy and darkness takes over. I wake up suddenly, hearing my dad's cruiser pull out. Then the pain comes rushing back. I feel it everywhere...my back is the worst. I slowly sit up and get winded just trying. As I go to stand up, I collapse on the floor. After about a minute I can start feeling my muscles come back to life. I stand up and walk toward the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror to assess the damage. I slip my blood soaked shirt off... ugghhh... I turn to look at my not so white sheets. Dried blood covers the top part of the bed. As I look at my face, my eye is an awful blackish purple with an ugly yellow color around the edges. I turn the shower on and hop in, the warm water burns like fire on my back slashes so I have to deal with a cold shower. I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a red dead pool shirt, and a plaid flannel. I read the clock and I'm late...again. I rush to my car not even caring about breakfast and speed to school. I rush into Mr. Harris' class right before the bell. Scott, Allison, Issac, Lydia and the rest of the crew gasp in surprise upon seeing his dark eye.

"What did you do this time Stilinski" Jackson blurts

"Oh.. uh.. it's actually a really funny story. But probably for another time" I try to get around the awkward conversation Everyone is shocked when Mr. Harris suggests he continue with his story who is just a baffled as the rest of his students

"Well, you see, I went to a club last night... and I uh...I..I tried to buy a drink.. yeah and well the guy said I looked young.. uh...and... I uh... I tried to convince him I was 21... but uh.. he called security.. and I started a fight with the guard. And well here I am." I tried to smile and play it off.

Everyone started laughing but no one questioned it, even the werewolves thought it was true, apparently Stiles was better at lying than he thought. Or they thought his fast heart rate was due to embarrassment. He told this same story 6 more times in every class. After school he is so glad that he can stop telling that dumb cover story when Derek texts.

_**Derek** : Pack Meeting/Training after school._

Stiles and the gang had finally taught Derek how to send a group text compared to writing one for every pack member. He was the last to arrive but he brought pizza. When he opened the door all the werewolves turned their heads toward him.

Derek's jaw drops. "What the fuck happened to your face" Scott replies and tells his whole story before he can get to it.

"I didn't know bouncers were that..uh.. physical."

"Well.. come on Derek.. Stiles probably annoyed the guy enough that he had no other choice" Jackson snorted.

"HA. HA. very funny Jackson. You should be a stand up comedian." I deadpan. They eat and the werewolves start training leaving stiles on the side lines. They claim it's because they don't want him to get hurt but I know it's cause they think I'm weak.

I start to yawn and check the clock. 8:45! OH SHIT! My dad's gonna be home any minute. I rush toward my jeep with out so much as a goodbye and haul ass home. But I was too late. I can already feel my stomach turning into one giant knot. I walk inside and instead of avoiding the inevitable I go straight to my father spewing out apologizes.

"I don't wanna know where you were...Because it doesn't matter. You were suppose to be home. You know what this means" He says on a guff voice.

He unclasps his belt and begins whipping away. I don't even know when he stopped cause I was in and out of consciousness only hearing snippets of cruel words coming out of his mouth. I hear them all the time but they never stop hurting. This whole beating thing is still somewhat new. He used to just ignore me until the first night he got so wasted he couldn't remember his own name. All he could say was "Your Fault" and "murderer". But lately he's been getting more and more verbal. It's like a broken record... useless, weak, unlovable, annoying, hyper, killer. He had been so good keeping up his annoying and happy mask. But it's not like his so called friends help.

They just add to the verbal abuse. When he wakes it because his hungover father trips over him on his way out not even bothering to say anything. I go through the motions and try not to wince when I go to school throughout the rest of week. Every night I am accused for doing something wrong and John has become very fond of his belt. He gave me the weekend the rest and heal only because he had double shifts. But it start again every evening making my back completely raw and bleeding all the time.

But of course no one notices.... No one even asks.

**(Third person)**

      They have another pack meeting and training session next even though Stiles doesn't do anything. After they finished Derek decides they all have to stay for his homemade, to die for, spaghetti dinner and a movie because it's Friday. Everyone is talking and joking around the kitchen when Jackson starts to roast Stiles like always. Stiles just hasn't been up for jokes or sarcasm or defending him self. If anything he hasn't really done anything for the past week and a half. Not much sleep and he probably hasn't eaten anything real food since Tuesday.

"Why are you even here Stiles? You never do anything?" He laughs.

No one bothers speaking up or defending Stiles they just listen and observe. Stiles just grunts and continues to look just past Jackson, enough to be facing him but zone out.

"You are pretty much USELESS to the pack and you are too WEAK to fight" Stiles mentally cringes at his choice of insults but can't deny the truth.

Jackson decides that his words aren't enough so he begins to stalk toward Stiles. And like any normal person, Stiles backs up, but doesn't see the stool behind him. He trips and lands right on his scabbed back and let's out a shriek equally as terrifying as a banshee. Everyone turns to look as tears stream out of Stiles eyes.

Jackson hovers... "Come on, you hit your head all the time it can be thaaaaat bad" He begins to move closer and that's when stiles curls into his protection ball chanting,

"please no, please no, stop, you don't have to do this, please" he sobs and pleads. Only then does the rest of the pack perk up and notice the puddle of blood where stiles back had been.

Derek rushes over and picks Stiles up. "Hey...Hey baby it's okay.. shh.. shhh " He puts him on stool.

"We are going to lift up your shirt ok and find out why you are bleeding" Stiles attempts to shake his head a back away but his body is to tired and hurt to even move let alone give him time to think about how Derek had been acting. The rest of the pack was confused. Who was this Alpha.. the one who called Stiles baby...and who spoke sweetly with so much affection and emotion. They were instantly snapped out of it when they see a skinny pale bruise and blood covered stiles. Everyone's eyes go wide when they see his slashed up back. All the girls start crying even Issac begins to sob. A few tears leak out of Derek's eyes but he keeps his composure.

"Who did this baby?" Stiles only shakes his head refusing to answer the question.

"Tell me ... it's OK we can take care of it" Stiles only cries more as he shoved his snot covered face into Derek's neck. Derek kisses his temple,

"Please stiles... tell me" he begs. No one, including stiles and Derek, know where this sudden affectionate relationship started but they both somehow became friends and maybe a little more. But never like this... Stiles leans into his neck more pulling him by his Jean loops closer in between his legs and whispers ...

" _Dad_ "

But before he can be questions anymore he passes out from malnutrition, blood loss, exertion, and sleep deprivation.

**STILES POV**

I wake up seeing spots. I sit up and instantly regret it feeling the scabs on my back pull and start to bleed again. Still half asleep I start walking toward my bathroom only to trip over a coffee table and fall on my should.

"Shit!" I say in a whispered tone. Before I realized it someone is picking me up, bridal style. I can feel his arm muscles and his chest and somehow I already can tell it's Derek. He lays me down on my stomach on one of the most comfortable beds ever. I feel him slowly take of my shirt and start unraveling a bandage I didn't even notice was there.

"Der, what are you doing?" I asked sleepily

"Nothing baby just go back to bed" He relies sweetly. The next time I gain consciousness I'm practically on top of Derek.

"Der" I groan

"Yes?" He asks

"What to I do now?"

"Well, we have to report this"

Stiles eyes go wide, "No! no. I can't he's my father, he's all I've got left"

"Stiles, looks what he's doing to you" Derek argues

"But, I know he loves me still, I can just be better he will stop, but we can't tell anyone" Stile pleads.

Derek could practically here his heart breaking as the once wildly confident and happy boy, blames himself for his father's lack of parenting skills.

"I'm sorry baby, but we can't let him do this to you anymore" Tears begin to fall down stiles cheeks, covering Derek's shoulders.

"T-the logical part of my brain knows that it is wrong to let this happen to me, I could die, but I love him and I have to protect him even in his worst of days"

"That's his job, you have to accept that he isn't doing his job as a father, right. I think you should move in with Melissa or you could move in with...uh me... since you're 18 now"

"I'd like that" Stiles smiles and falls back asleep.

**EPILOGUE**

"Stiles!! Where is the fruit-loops! I swear I put it in the cabinet?" Derek yelled in the loft.

Stiles came behind Derek and wrapped his arms his boyfriends waist kissing the triskele tattoo between his shoulder blades.

"It's in the back behind the Cheerios and Frosted Flakes"

"Thanks babe"

Stiles laughs "You always do that, but you're welcome."

As Stiles tries to walk away, Derek pulls him black kissing one of the scars on his back. And then turning him around and resting his hands on his hips.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Um, I think so"

"The doctors says he only has positive things to say about you now, that he is really proud of you and how you got your scholarship to Berkeley."

"Yeah we have conversations like we used to, well over the phone at least"

"I'm glad that y'all are getting back to a better place"

"Me too, You know I couldn't do it without you Derek" Stiles puts his hand over Derek's heart and listens to their heartbeats sync.

Derek kisses Stiles temple "I'm glad I could help" He smiles "I love you"

"I love you too" Stiles replies and leans into his boyfriend's embrace.

**THE END :)**


End file.
